The Wonderers
by beckabean
Summary: Bella and her two brothers run a civilzation made entirely of children and teenagers in a world where vampires rule. The cullens are the royal family. One night Bella and another boy are caught stealing from the hospital. What will happen when Jasper and Bella meet? Will Bella be able to get away or will Jasper make her stay?
1. Chapter 1

Trees and leaves rushed past me in a blur of colors and shapes as I ran through the woods clutching onto the sack slung over my shoulder for dear life. Behind me I could hear my pursuers' frantic yelling and heavy breathing. A low hanging branch was my way of escape. I easily grabbed onto it and swung myself up into the safety of the trees. The six men that were chasing me kept going and I inwardly smiled.

Once I was sure they were gone I jumped down and kept running in the opposite direction the men were going. It didn't take me long to find the place. In a small field in the middle of the forest is a giant tree. Under the tree is a hole just big enough for someone to slide through. I clutched the bag tighter and jumped down.

I landed on a mattress in a small underground room made of stone. I continued on my journey down a narrow tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a sight that never failed on taking my breath away, a giant village. There were houses, stores, a park, even an underground pool. The place was spectacular and built entirely by children and teenagers.

Once I came into view a boy around my age was waiting. "Did you get it?" The question was asked in a calm voice but I knew the boy well enough to know he was anxious.

I held the bag up as way of answer and continued deeper into the village with the boy following. "Were there any complications?" He asked.

"Some humans chased me into the forest but I lost them about five miles south of here. Did you really expect otherwise, Thomas?" I replied. Thomas smiled at me and shook his head. He knew I was a master at evasion, that's why I was sent on the mission.

There was a moment of silence as we continued further into the village before I asked the question that had been nagging at me all day, "How is he? Are there any changes?"

Thomas sent me a sad smile and shook his head, "He's still the same." He paused for a moment, "This will work, Bella. It has to."

I nodded but otherwise did not reply. We finally reached a small building at the very edge of the village that read 'nurse'. Entering the building I was greeted by the resident nurse, Penelope. Upon seeing us she rushed over, "Did you get it?" She asked urgently. I nodded and handed the bag over to her.

Her hand disappeared into the bag for a second before reappearing with a small vial filled with a blue liquid. She smiled at me before disappearing into her office. I moved over to a bed where a little boy laid. The boy had blonde hair that reached just below his chin and bright blue eyes that now shined with happiness upon seeing me and Thomas. He tried to sit up but winced and continued to lie down. I sat down gingerly on his bed and stroked his hair away from his eyes.

"It's ok, James. Just stay down. I brought something back that will make you feel better." I soothed him.

Thomas sat down on his other side and held his hand. "It will take a few hours for the medicine to kick in but after that you'll be good as new."

James smiled and asked, "Where is it?"

"Penelope has it now." I replied just as the girl in question made her way back into the room.

"Now James, I'm going to give you a shot that has the medicine in it. It will sting at first but then you should start feeling better."

James nodded but held onto my hand as Penelope stuck the needle into his arm. "This should make him tired but once he wakes up he should be completely healed."

Thomas and I shared a small smile as we watched James drift off to sleep. Slowly, so we wouldn't wake him, we made our way outside leaving Penelope to watch over him.

"You did it. You saved him." Thomas said softly.

I shook my head, "No I haven't. He's not better yet."

"But you heard Penelope. She said he will be…."

"She said _should_ not that he would. I read that some people need more than one dose, which is why I'm going back out tonight." He began to argue but I continued, "Listen, even if the one dose works for James it will be better to have the vaccine on hand."

Thomas thought it over for a few moments before nodding reluctantly, "Alright but you take Mike with you."

"But…"

"No buts, you either take Mike or you don't go at all."

"Who made you the boss of me?" I snarled.

"Our parents." He replied smoothly. "The order still stands." He then disappeared down the street.

I grumbled unhappily to myself before going in search of the idiot that was to accompany me. I found him in the park with a couple other boys smoking cigarettes. I growled in the back of throat before barking, "Mike, we're going on a trip tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Bella POV)**

Getting out of the forest was the easy part; it was getting into the hospital that was difficult. Before we broke out of the cover of the trees I turned to Mike, "You are to stay behind me and do not interfere. Stay out of my way, stay in the shadows, and for the love of God keep your mouth shut." Mike nodded in the affirmative so with a last warning glare I turned and lead the way out of the forest.

I heard Mike's gasp of astonishment at the sight that met us and couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. The city was gorgeous. There was no trash or graffiti anywhere in sight and the buildings looked brand new. It was a big improvement of how it looked three years ago. I grabbed Mikes arm and led him into the nearest alleyway. Pulling a small walkie-talkie from my back pocket I handed it to him. "If we get separated you are to immediately head back. I will contact you with this," Here I held up the matching walkie-talkie and continued, "When I reach the destination. You are under no circumstances to initiate contact. Understand?"

He nodded and I watched as he tucked the walkie-talkie in his pocket. I nodded to myself and began walking deeper into the alley. "It's around one in the morning so we'll have to go by roof." I explained.

"Why?" Mike asked.

I sighed in annoyance and explained, "Teenagers have a curfew of midnight. If you are not home by that time you are free game."

"Free game?"

I turned around in confusion. Is he that stupid? His face was sincere so I answered, "Vampires."

"Would they really eat children and teenagers?"

"Most wouldn't but some, like newborns, can't help it." My tone told him it was the end of the conversation.

We finally made it to the end of the alley where a ladder led up to the roofs. I tied the sack around waist and covered it with my jacket so my hands would be free. I climbed up the ladder swiftly and quietly. I can't say the same for my companion. "SHHHHH" I hissed. He muttered a sorry and continued up the ladder. Once he made it to the top he came to stand next me and asked, "So where's this hospital at?"

"Not far from here." I replied as I walked.

We continued in silence, jumping from building to building, and running silently across the roof. Once we made it to our destination I stopped Mike from continuing. "Wait. There are a lot of vampires that work the night shift here. They'll smell us as soon as we step foot in the building."

"So what do we do?"

"Put this on." I untied my bag and pulled out two jackets. "I stole them off of two vampires this morning. It will cover our scent enough. We only have about ten minutes before out natural body scents start to cover the vampires' so we have to move quickly."

He pulled his jack on as I did the same. "How are we getting in?" He asked.

"With this." I held out an all access card that I stole from someone named Alice before motioning for him to follow. I found the ladder that led down and motioned for Mike to go first. Once he was gone I looked around the roof and found a security camera. Digging back into my handy bag I pulled out a piece of gum. Chewing it for just a few second I quickly pulled it out and stuck it on the camera's lens. I was careful not to let them see my face.

"Are you coming?" Mike hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes but didn't reply. Forgoing the ladder I quickly jumped down and landed silently on a dumpster next to the stupid boy my brother forced me take. I jumped down from the dumpster and led the way to the back entrance of the hospital. I paused at the corner and quickly looked around before pulling back. "There's a human guarding the door. They must have noticed the missing vaccine from this morning."

"Now what do we do?"

"I'm going to have to scout out another way in." I muttered before leading him over to the dumpster and a pile of trashcans and whispered, "Get behind the trash cans and stay there until I come back. Do not make a sound. They may be human but they can still hear very well." He nodded so I moved away and up to the hospital's roof. I crept towards the opposite side and saw three security guards patrolling around the building. I had to duck behind a satellite so they wouldn't see me. Once certain their attention wasn't on me I moved to the front of the building and saw another security patrolling.

'_I guess we'll have to enter from the roof'_ I thought. I looked around for a way of entrance and finally found an air duct just big enough for my small body to get through. Mike would have to stay…..

I heard a loud noise from the side of the building where Mike was and heard him curse as well. I sighed in annoyance and quickly ran over to the side. Looking down I saw Mike sprawled on the ground with the trashcans knocked over. A quick glance to my right and I saw that the security guards were on their way. I quickly jumped down and grabbed Mike before pulling him towards the ladder and climbing up. Mike was smart enough to follow. But before he had climbed over the ledge we heard a shout of "There they are on the roof!" I cursed before pulling Mike up and beginning to run.

I heard the humans pursuing us as we jumped across a building and I knew it was only a matter of time before they caught us. Grabbing Mike's arms again I swerved to the right and told him to jump. We landed on an awning and slid to the ground. The humans cursed and I heard them running towards us. We didn't pause; we continued to run on the sidewalk, dodging the many vampires we passed, before I turned the corner forcing Mike to keep up with me. Up ahead I saw a manhole. I pointed it out to Mike and told him, "You go down there. I'll distract them. When they've passed you are to run directly back to the village and tell Thomas everything that's happened."

He was reluctant but nodded. He ran ahead and I saw him disappear down in the man hole. Just in time as well as the five humans chasing us just turned the corner. I ran faster and turned into an alley way that I hoped would have a ladder leading to the roof. I was in luck as at the end of the alley there was my escape route. I tried to quickly climb the ladder but before I made it to the top someone grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

**Author's note**

**Sorry guys for stopping there. But I figured I'd leave you with a cliffhanger. Review please. =)**

**~Bekah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Here is chapter 3 of The Wonderers. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3 (Bella POV)**

The man holding my ankle yanked me off the ladder and yelled, "I've got the girl! Someone get Mr. Whitlock out here." He pulled me out of the alley and to the front of the hospital. I started kicking and pulling away from him. I knew he was human and I was hoping I could over power him. He cursed as one of my kicks made contact with his shin and I was able to pull away and run down the street.

I heard yelling and the sounds of running men. My only hope was that the vampires didn't feel the need to interfere. But all hopes were dashed when I felt a rush of wind and collided with a hard as stone body. The vampire wrapped his arms around me, almost like a hug, and no matter how hard I fought he wasn't budging. My face was crushed into his chest and my arms were trapped on my sides. There was no point in kicking for I knew that it would only hurt me while the vampire didn't feel a thing. There was no way out.

The vampire picked me up a little to where my feet wasn't touching the floor and stared walking back towards the hospital. I couldn't see what was going on but I could hear perfectly fine. The man that pulled me off the ladder was apologizing profusely and started making excuses. The rest of the humans were talking about how fast and sneaky I was.

"Silence." The vampire holding me hissed. "I'm taking her to see the King."

"But sir, she is nothing more than a thief. Surely that does not warrant the King's attention." One of the men said.

"Oh, but this particular thief has been evading us for months now. She is the one that broke into Wal-Mart, the bank, Best Buy, Toys R Us, and various hospitals around the city." I couldn't help but feel proud that I had evaded vampires as well as humans but at the same time curse myself for being noticed.

The vampire holding me had not let up on his hold the entire time and breathing was getting difficult. I tried to tell him but it came out more like, "I rant reave." I vampire chuckled and moved me to where my back was against his front. I could now see everything that was going on and I was a lot more comfortable.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"What's yours?" I countered.

He chuckled and said, "If I answer, will you?"

I shrugged. He sighed and said, "My name is Peter Whitlock. Now who are you?" Peter Whitlock was the captain of the vampire guard. He was best friend/brother to Major Jasper Whitlock, the most feared vampire ever. The major was also a prince and was next in line to the throne.

I shrugged again. He tried a different question, "Where are your parents?"

Again I shrugged. Peter sighed and began to walk towards a shiny black car that looked like it must have cost a fortune before one of the humans stopped him. "Mr. Whitlock are you sure it wise to take the girl in a car?"

Peter thought it over before replying, "You're right, it will be faster to run and the faster she meets the royal family the better. Have Seth drive my car back to the palace and tell him to be careful, if there's one scratch on my baby it will be his head." The man nodded before Peter took off down the street.

I had never been carried in the arms of a running vampire before and the experience was surreal. Everything was just a giant blur. I couldn't make out shapes, colors, or anything. The wind was moving so fast I could hardly feel it. It was amazing and under normal circumstances I would have laughed.

Though I would never show it in front of anybody I was terrified. I was going to meet seven extremely powerful vampires. One of those vampires being the God of War himself. I knew that at least three of those vampires have powers. One was a mind reader, one a psychic, and the Major is an empath. So not only do I have to guard my thoughts but also my emotions. It would be a catastrophe if they found out about the village.

When Peter came to a stop we were in an extremely well decorated hallway and in front of us was two large double doors that I could only guess led to the throne room. There were two Native American looking men standing on either side of the doors. They nodded at Peter and opened the doors.

I couldn't hold in my gasp as we stepped into the most beautiful room I have ever seen. Everything was shades of gold or red with a giant chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. At the very end of the room, sitting on a platform a little off the ground was seven thrones. Only six of those seven were filled. There were three men and three women. I expected them to be beautiful but not this beautiful.

These six vampires were the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. They were all different yet the same somehow. They all had unnaturally pale skin, golden eyes, and all were smiling at me and Peter

The man in the middle, who was obviously the king, looked more like a model than a king in my opinion. He has collar-length blonde hair and looked to be around 22 in human years. I could tell he was muscular but he wasn't overly so. The women next to him was probably his wife, the queen. She had billows of soft caramel colored hair that came to just below her shoulder. She had a heart-shaped face that had little dimples on each side. Her figure was slender but she was a little more rounded than the other women in the room. I would guess she was around 25 when she was changed.

The next man, to the queen's left, looked like a bodybuilder. He looked scary at first glance but from the giant smile on his face I knew he was more like a teddy bear. He was by no means fat, but he had some serious muscles on him. He had curly dark brown hair that looks almost black. He had some really cute dimples on both sides of his face that made him look more childlike than the others. He was holding hands with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was the tallest of the women and had a beautiful, one models would kill for. Her long wavy blonde hair falls halfway down to the middle of her back and was perfectly suited to the golden eyes that she shares with the rest of the royal family.

The last man had an unusual color hair. It was bronze, like a penny. He was thin but not overly so. He wasn't a body builder like the second man nor was he weak looking. He was lanky. His eyes were the same as the other, gold. The woman next to him was practically bouncing in her seat in what looked liked excitement. She was the shortest out of all of them. She was even shorter than me and I was only 5'2". She was thin to the extreme with small pixie like features. Her hair was really short and spiked in all directions.

They were all in extremely expensive looking clothes that were so clean and perfect that I couldn't help but compare them to my clothes. Living in the woods is not exactly good for clothes. I only have five shirts, two jeans, a jacket, and a pair of sneakers. The shirt I have on now had holes from where branches had caught it and was really dirty. My jacket was threadbare and also had a lot of holes in it. My shoes were filthy and one had a hole where the big toe is. My jeans were better but not a lot; it had holes all over and had patches from where I tried to repair it. My self-esteem really took a hit from my comparison.

The King stood up and began walking towards us. His smile was sincere but I could see the hidden curiosity behind his eyes. "Peter," he greeted, "To what do we owe this surprise visit?" He asked.

"Carlisle, my old friend, it's so good to see you. I've caught the person responsible for a lot of the break-ins in the area." He had by now set me on my feet but had kept his hand on my shoulder so I wouldn't run away.

The Kings attention now shifted to me and I fidgeted under his attention. Humans were one thing but this was a vampire, and not just any vampire but the King. "Her, but she's a child, why would she need to steal?"

Peter shrugged and replied, "I haven't a clue. She hasn't answered any of my questions nor has she been very talkative."

The Queen stood up from her throne and walked over towards us. She smiled calmly at me and reached to touch my hair. I flinched away from her. She nodded to herself and said, "Its ok sweetie. We aren't going to hurt you."

I didn't say anything but continued to stare at her.

Copper head, which is what I have named the one with the weird color hair in my head, spoke up from his throne, "She doesn't believe you."

My head automatically snapped to him. So this is the mind reader? He nodded and smiled softly at me. _Stay out of my head!_ I thought to him. He shrugged and said out loud, "I can't."

Everyone's attention turned to him and the big one asked, "Can't what?"

"She told me to stay out of her head." He shrugged.

Everyone nodded and smiled sympathetically at me. "He can't control what he does and does not hear." The King told me. "Now, can you tell us your name?"

I was about to shrug before the double doors were opened and the most gorgeous man I had ever seen entered. He had honey blonde hair that falls just above his collar. He was muscular but lean and his eyes were deep pools of molten gold that I could get lost in. His eyes darted frantically around the room before landing on me and when they did, a deep continual growl erupted from his chest.

**Author's note**

**I hope you liked it. Review please.**

**-Bekah**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously on wonderers**_

_I was about to shrug before the double doors were opened and the most gorgeous man I had ever seen entered. He had honey blonde hair that falls just above his collar. He was muscular but lean and his eyes were deep pools of molten gold that I could get lost in. His eyes darted frantically around the room before landing on me and when they did, a deep continual growl erupted from his chest._

**Wonderer's chapter 4**

The events that followed happened too fast for me to comprehend. One moment I was in the middle of the room with Peter's hand on my shoulder and the next I was in the far left corner surrounded by a bunch of guards. In a blink of an eye the Queen and both Princesses were surrounding me as well. The Queen put her arm around me and tried to turn me into her shoulder gently but I was too transfixed by what was happening in the middle of the room to pay her any attention. All that my human eyes could see were blurs but I assumed it was a vampire fight by the growls, snarls, and yelling that was going on.

Watching was surreal, there was a war going on inside of me and I had no idea why. Part of me was captivated by what was in front of me but another part, a stronger part, was terrified that someone would get hurt, more importantly that_ he_ would get hurt. The thought of the blonde man, who I assumed was the Major, being hurt made my heart give a painful squeeze. So I did the only rational thing. I screamed at five very powerful vampires to stop.

Surprisingly, as soon as the word left my throat everything froze and all eyes turned to the only human in the room, me.

Jasper had Peter held to the floor by his throat and the King and the two Princes were trying to pull him off. Peter, for his part, looked perfectly calm and was even, from what I could tell, happy.

"Just stop." I whispered. To my embarrassment there were tears in my eyes. I never cry and I especially never cry in front of other people. Crying made people think you were weak and I was anything but weak. But the thought of Prince Jasper being in any sort of trouble made it hard to breath and I had no idea why. The blonde haired prince made a whimpering noise and dropped his hold on Peter. A moment later he was trying to get past the guards surrounding me and the royal women. King Carlisle nodded his head and the two guards holding him back released him and I was crushed into his chest while he made an odd purring noise.

His scent invaded my mind and clouded over my thinking which is the only reason I hugged him back just as tightly. At least that's what I'm telling myself and anyone who asks. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but I for one was perfectly fine with this position. It was the big Prince, who I will name Gorilla Man, who interrupted our little moment, "Uh Jazz bro, what's going on?"

Once second I was being held in Prince Jasper's embrace and the next I was being pushed further into the corner with the same Prince crouched protectively in front of me with his arm wrapped around my hip. He was snarling at his brother and his entire body was shaking like he was trying to hold himself back. My body had a mind of its own when it decided to touch the barley-in-control-vampire. My hand traveled in a soothing motion from his neck to his back and back again while I made reassuring noises in his ear. The shaking stopped but he was still very much on the defensive.

"It's ok. You're ok. He won't hurt you."  
My words had no effect on him so I tried a different approach. Again, my body decided to move on its own accord and made my head lean down to his neck. My lips moved down his neck and I began peppering him with kisses. In my mind I was screaming at myself to stop but my body was just not corroborating. Prince Jasper relaxed further and even leaned his head back onto my stomach giving me more access to his neck.

The purring noise was back and oddly enough it made me feel comfortable and loved. "You have to calm down. Ok?" I whispered to him. "You have to stop growling at people. They won't hurt us. I promise." I have no clue why I'm being all tender with this stranger. The people I'm usually tender to are, the little kids in the village, Thomas, and James.

He closed his eyes tightly and I felt as the rest of the tension left his body and I somehow knew he was in complete control. He stayed that way for a couple seconds before his eyes opened and I was lost in a molten pool of gold. I smiled softly and moved a fallen piece of his hair away from his eye. He smiled back at me before moving out of his crouch position and hugging me to his side.

His family waited patiently on the far side of the room. They seemed to me to be too afraid to move. "Its ok guys, I'm fine now."  
Jasper spoke. His voice sent shivers down my spine and made my entire body tingle.

His family breathed a sigh of relief and made their way over to us slowly, obviously not fully trusting that Jasper wouldn't attack them again. "Really guys I'm fine." Jasper promised.

He squeezed me a little tighter and added, "My mate calmed me down."

Almost everyone gasped, myself included, King Carlisle, Peter, and or course Jasper himself.

Jasper looked down at me and smiled softly, "Yes mate."

"But…." I didn't know what to say. All I knew was that if I was his mate that means I could never leave and I had to get home. I had to take James some more of the vaccine. I couldn't be his mate.

But yet that thought made me sad. A part of me wanted to be his mate, wanted to be the only one he would hold and love and call mate. I wanted to be the one that walked down the aisle to him on his wedding day and be able to call him husband. But at the same time I knew that I couldn't. I had people in the village that depended on me. Thomas and James was the only family I had. I couldn't abandon them no matter how hot the guy is. The village was my home and they needed me.

Just as I opened my mouth to tell them I couldn't be his mate I was interrupted by the queen, "Oh this is wonderful news! I'm so happy." She then proceeded to engulf both of us into a hug followed by the rest of the women. Jasper laughed joyously and I momentarily lost all though process. His laugh was even more beautiful than his voice and I didn't think that was at all possible.

Edward laughed and I immediately knew that he had read my mind. I glared at him and was about to the tell him to shove off but was interrupted by the Queen, "Oh dear, I don't believe we caught your name."

I stared blankly at her and was about to give a fake name when the doors opened and a guard came in dragging a boy I would recognize anywhere behind him.

"BELLA." He yelled upon seeing me.

_Crap._ I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously **

_Edward laughed and I immediately knew that he had read my mind. I glared at him and was about to tell him to shove off but was interrupted by the Queen, "Oh dear, I don't believe we caught your name."_

_I stared blankly at her and was about to give a fake name when the doors opened and a guard came in dragging a boy I would recognize anywhere behind him. _

_"BELLA." He yelled upon seeing me._

_**Crap**__. I thought._

**Wonderer's chapter 5**

My heart stopped as I watched the two big guards from outside the door drag in the stupid boy that got me into this mess in the first place. I told him to go straight to the village but did the idiot listen? Of course not, that would have been too easy. Instead he had to play the hero and try to save me. That or he was too much of a coward to face my brother. It was probably the latter; Mike didn't strike me as chivalrous or courageous for that matter.

Mike struggled as the guards forced him onto his knees in front of the king with his hands bound behind his back and his head forced up by the guard holding his hair. He made the mistake of looking at me and saying my name again. Prince Jasper, who started growling the moment Mike was dragged in, crouched in front of in the defensive position again and began snarling at Mike. Mike's eyes widened and he began to visibly shake and renewed his efforts of getting free.

I was furious. Mike had disobeyed a direct order and had gotten himself arrested. I was good at hiding my thoughts and feelings, I had a lot of practice growing up, but Mike was a whole different matter. He wasn't smart enough to hide his thoughts; he probably didn't even know that there was a mind reader present.

"Stop it!" I commanded coldly. I completely forgot that I was in the presence of eight vampires who had a lot more authority than I but it didn't matter. All that mattered was one of my own had disobeyed me. I didn't deal well with disobedience. Mike instantly stilled. He had heard this voice plenty of times and knew that it meant I was royally pissed off. At the village every 13 year old had to be trained to hunt, fight, sneak, and steal. Thomas and I split the training. I get half of the thirteen years old and he gets the other half. I, unfortunately, had to train Mike. I constantly had to use this voice on him.

"What did I tell you?" I asked him in the same voice.

He didn't answer immediately so I said it again louder this time and with more force. Mike put his head down in shame and whispered, "To go back to the others."

"But you didn't." I stated and paused afterward.

"No I didn't." He whispered again.

"Explain." I commanded. I was aware of the vampires looking between me and Mike with rapt curiosity, even the Major had gotten out of his defensive crouch and was now standing at my side, but I paid no heed to it. I began to walk closer to Mike. "Why didn't you do as you're told, Mike?"

He shrugged in response but that wasn't good enough. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" I yelled.

Mike automatically looked up and whispered, "I was scared."

I smirked at him and asked, "Scared of what?" Even though I knew the answer to that I wanted Mike to admit it. For a guy to admit that they're scared of something was a huge embarrassment. It will be even worse for Mike because he had a big ego.

"Thomas. He would have killed me if I came back without you." He whispered.

"Your right. Thomas would have killed you." I smirked, "but what did you think you would have accomplished by getting caught? Did you honestly think you would have been able to go against vampires? How stupid are you? I thought I taught you better than that." I got right up in his face and whispered. "You're a disappointment. I'm through with you." With that said I turned my back on him and walked back to the Major's side. I didn't know why I did but I felt like that's where I needed to be, by his side. That's where I belonged.

He automatically wrapped his arm around me and even kissed my head. "Take him to the dungeons. I'll deal with him later." The major ordered.

I watched as the two men dragged a struggling and screaming Mike away. Once they were out of sight. The Queen turned to the rest of us, "How about we retire to the family room to avoid any more interruptions."

There was mummers of agreement and then I was being led out of the doors I entered in and down the hall to a set of grand stairs. We walked up them and then down another hall until finally we reached a room that looked very cozy. There were two, three people couches and two love seats as well as various other seating scattered around the room. Taking up the entire back wall was a giant flat screen TV that looked more like something you would see in a movie theater than a home. In one corner of the room there was three bookcases full of movies and games, and in another there was an entertainment center full of every game system imaginable. My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure I had some drool on my face but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I was a huge gamer growing up and to see all those systems in one room I couldn't control myself. We had a wii and an Xbox at the village but we were limited on the games we had and I never really had time to play.

Jasper led me over to one of the love seats and took a seat pulling me onto his lap. The others took seats around us and we all just stared at each other for a little bit. I'll be the first to admit it was a little uncomfortable but I refused to be the one to break the awkward silence that had descended on the room.

Unsurprisingly it was the big one that broke the silence. "This is awkward."

That seemed to break the ice because everyone relaxed and the awkwardness evaporated. "So your name is Bella?" The Queen asked. I nodded in the affirmative so she continued, "I'm Queen Esme but you can just call me Esme. This is my husband Carlisle, our son Emmett and his wife and mate Rosalie." She pointed to the big guy and the beautiful blonde women next to him, "Our son Edward and his wife and mate Alice," she pointed to the mind reader and the pixie, "And of course you know Peter, and the man whose lap you're sitting on is our son Jasper." Jasper hugged me tighter and placed a kiss on my neck.

They all grinned at the two of us and the women even awed. I couldn't help but blush, something I havent done in years, and hide my face alittle. Jasper cuddled me closer and began to pur again. It confused me just as much as it calmed me. I didn't understand what was happening between us or why I feel the things I do but I do know that it terrified me but excited me at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

**Just a heads up in this story vampire can sleep but they only need a couple hours and their good.**

**Previously**

_They all grinned at the two of us and the women even awed. I couldn't help but blush, something I haven't done in years, and hide my face a little. Jasper cuddled me closer and began to purr again. It confused me just as much as it calmed me. I didn't understand what was happening between us or why I feel the things I do but I do know that it terrified me but excited me at the same time._

**Chapter 6**

The royal family was not what I expected at all. They were all really down to earth and very normal. They reminded me of my family in many ways and I could feel myself relaxing in their presence. Emmett was the comedian. He kept us all laughing and was almost always cracking a joke. His mate Rosalie was more serious but she too was as friendly as her husband. Alice was a little ball of energy. She made me tired just by watching her. She talks a mile a minute and was almost always moving in some way, whether it be bouncing her knee or talking with her hands. Edward was the exact opposite. He was more quiet and calm and tried his best to keep Alice at least somewhat calm. Esme and Carlisle was the epitome of parents. They were compassionate and kind and always made sure that their children were happy. They were what every parent should aspire to be. Peter reminded me of Thomas. He was fun but serious at the same time. He was tactical in his thinking and the way he spoke was very deliberate. It was almost as if he weighed each word in his mind before speaking them. He was very diplomatic and always knew the right thing to say.

Jasper was amazing. He has everything I look for in a man. He has a sense of humor but could also be serious at times. He loves his family and spending time with them, which is evident by the way he interacts with them, and he exudes this aura of power. He was more tactical in his thinking then Peter was and was always on alert. We were very similar in this way.

Through out the entire night no one mentioned the reason I was brought to them in the first place. But I knew it was only a matter of time before it was brought up. I had committed a crime after all or at least attempted to.

As if on cue Peter asked, "So Bella why was you at the hospital?" He didn't say it accusatory or even with any malicious. He was being casual about it almost as if he was talking about the weather.

I didn't answer right away, trying to decide between lying or being honest. They had all been so kind to me, never once making me uncomfortable or anxious. The least I could do is be honest, at least sort of. Looking at Jasper's face made me cave. I couldn't bare the thought of lying to him, it literally made me sick to my stomach to even think about it. "I needed to get some medicine for my brother." I didn't have the nerve to look at their faces so I kept my eyes focused on my hands.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was bitten by a Death Adder."

The women all gasped and Carlisle asked, "How? Those snakes are only found deep within the forest."

"We were hunting. I told him to stay close to me but he must not have heard me. I turned my back for a second and the next thing I knew I heard him scream. I saw the snake really close to his leg and I tried to shoot it in time but I was too late. He got bit. I tried to suck all the venom out and took him back to the v… I mean the house and made him rest. He was really weak and almost passed out on the way back. I called a nurse friend of ours and she told me that the only way to cure it was by a vaccine at the hospital. I read up on it and found out what hospital in the city had it. I broke into the hospital this morning and brought the medicine back to James, my brother. The nurse said it should work but I remembered reading that sometimes people need more than one dose so I made plans to break in again." Ok so not all of it was true. But most of it was.

"Why did you bring that Mike guy with you the second time?" Emmett asked.

"Thomas made me." I shrugged.

"Who is Thomas?" That question came from Edward. "You and Mike mentioned him in the throne room and you think about him a lot."

"Thomas is my twin brother. Him and James are the only family I have left."

Esme, always the concerned mother, asked, "Where are your parents?"

Again I shrugged, "I don't know. They abandoned us when James was just two and he's eight now. They went out for dinner one night and never came back."

"That's horrible." Esme gasped.

I shrugged again. Sure it hurt at the time but six years is plenty of time to get over it. I didn't have time to dwell on the past; I had an entire village to think about.

"Why didn't you just bring him to the hospital? They would have been more than happy to help." Carlisle asked.

"Does it look like I have enough money for that? Much less health insurance? We couldn't afford it and besides Thomas and I are underage. They would have called social services."

"How old are you?" Jasper asked in my ear.

I shivered a little from the vibrations before replying, "17."

"Wait you three are living on your own?" Said a shocked Carlisle.

"Um…well…not exactly…" Against my will a picture of all of the children and teenagers living in the village popped into my head and I heard Edward suck in a breath.

"Who were all those people? Where was that place?" He asked amazed. I guess to someone who had never seen the village before it was rather spectacular and there was at least 70 minors living there.

I was panicking. How could I have been so stupid? I let my guard down for the first time in six years and I make the biggest mistake of my life. What do I do?

"What was that place?" Edward asked again. Everyone else was completely lost and was looking between the two of us in confusion. My mind was going a mile a minute trying to come up with a way out of this situation but I was drawing a blank.

There was only one thing to do. Tell the truth. So with a heavy sigh I looked up at Edward and said, "The village."


End file.
